


lonely

by Dani666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani666/pseuds/Dani666
Summary: Sad one shot.





	lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta a rant fic. Any mistakes are my own. I wrote this in like 5 minutes and didn't reread it because I was upset about certain occurrences that occurred.

He sat in the passenger seat of the car. His mother was driving him somewhere, but by now, he'd long forgotten where. She was talking, but he wasn't really listening. Breathing his breathing was shallow. He was crying, though he didn't really know why. He felt empty, and sad. He'd been feeling this way for a long time, but his mother didn't know that. 

"Lucas, I'm not yelling at you. I'm not mad." He heard through shuddering breaths. His mother was being sympathetic. He tried to steady his breathing, and his mother kept speaking. It was clear to him, as he wiped tears on his sleeve, trying to stop, that she was getting annoyed. 

"Lucas." She said, tone sharper. "I don't understand why you're hyperventilating. Why are you crying?" She said. 

"I...I don't. Know!" He exclaimed through shuddering sobs. 

"Then stop crying. We have somewhere we need to be." She said. He hadn't even realized the car had stopped. 

"I'm. Trying!" He gasped out. She looked over at him with an angry frown. 

"I wish you would've talked to me before we left." She said, turning the car around and heading home. "You're hyperventilating over something so negligible. Is there something else bothering you?" She asked, though her tone was still cold and unsympathetic. 

"No." Lucas said shortly, lying through his teeth. Of course there was something else bothering him. The fact that he suffered from depression and anxiety, though it went undiagnosed, was bothering him. The fact that he wanted to tell his mother about his disorders in order to get the help he probably needed was bothering him, though he didn't want to put the burden on his family. 

The car stopped again, and he walked into the house, going straight for his room. He felt hollow, and continued to choke on his own breath quietly, feeling tremors still shaking his body. He lay on his bed, and he stared at the black screen on his phone, wishing someone would text him. He wished he didn't feel so alone. It didn't help his dark thoughts. He put his phone down and fell asleep, longing for someone to care about him the way he cared for others.


End file.
